


Lions and Bears

by TeamGwenee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unwanted Sexual Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne copes with the unwanted advances of a certain Wildling, and tries not to pine too hard for a distant friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Pod managed to last nearly five minutes before Brienne landed a blow to his stomach and sent him sprawling into a pile of manure. A new best. Brienne nodded in approval as she helped him stand. He grimaced in disgust at the dung covering his breeches, scraping it off his boiled leather with the edge of his blunted sword.

“Just be thankful you landed somewhere soft,” Brienne told him briskly, “Now show me your stance,”

Pod listened earnestly as she talked him through his stance, making adjustments to where he placed his feet and to his grip.

“I think I'm getting better though,” he said eagerly. Brienne allowed herself a slight smile.

“You are, but watch your stomach. You start off keeping it defended and then you forget yourself. You leave it open for attack,” she instructed him firmly, “So don't go getting too cocky,”

The smile on Pod's face slipped off, “Speaking about cocky,” he muttered.

Brienne frowned, catching sight of familiar figure looming behind her in the reflection of her shield.

“Seven help us,” she groaned.

The bearded Wilding with caterpillar for eyebrows and repulsive eating habits leered over at her, a lascivious grin buried beneath his beard.

“That boy's as weak as a limp cock. If you want a proper fight, you'd be better off looking elsewhere,”

Brienne pointedly turned her back, “I am fully content with my current sparring partner, thank you,” she said stiffly. Sensing her discomfort, Pod shifted closer. Brienne clutched her sparring sword, wishing that she had Oathkeeper with her. For all that the golden lion pommel attracted glares from the Northmen, she never felt completely comfortable without it. She had handed it over to the black smith to have the pommel made into something less reprehensible to please her lady, but she longed to have it where back by her side where it belonged. At least she had her armour, the beautifully made suit that fit so perfectly.

She didn't know how Jaime managed to get her measurements so perfect, but she was grateful that he did. Especially when she needed it to protect her from the hairy Wildling's lust fill stares. He stepped closer, blatantly running his eyes over her.

“I didn't know they made 'em like that up South,”

Brienne turned to face him, “Make them how?” she asked suspiciously.

“So big and strong. Likes of you are rare even beyond the Wall,” he shifted even closer, placing his meaty paw onto her hip. Brienne shuddered as his hot, stinking breath went down her neck. From the corner of her eye she saw Pod tighten his grip on his sword.

“Although there was this one lass. Real fine she was, took all my strength to get her into my bed,”

Brienne rested her hand onto her sword.

“I suggest you remove that hand,” she informed him stiffly.

He ignored her, grinning up at her from beneath his heavy brows. “I had to fight my she-bear too,” he told her, “But it was well worth the struggle. I'd say it'd be twice the battle to get you into my bed, and twice as worth it,”

“Listen,” Brienne snarled, “In a few short moments that hand will be removed from one of us. I suggest you choose quickly as to which one that would be,”

The Wildling jerked his hand back, and Brienne stormed past, a fuming Pod hot on her heels.

“He shouldn't speak to you that way, My Lady,” he said, scowling.

Brienne swiftly strode into a secluded corner, before coming to a stop and resting her hand on his shoulder.

“I've put up with worse,” she reassured him, “I will just be sure to keep a lock on my door from now on,”

Pod cast an uneasy glance over at the Wildling, who even now was watching her.

“Did... did he say that he lay with a she-bear?”

Brienne grimaced. “I dare not ask,”

She sighed inwardly. It was just her luck, to love a man who had saved her from a bear, only to be stuck up North with a man who thought it flattering to compare her to one.

She fingered the empty place on her belt where Oathkeeper should be. She wished she had it with her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Through charm, bribery, and good old fashioned threats, Jaime had managed to ensure that all his shifts and breaks fell in time with Lady Brienne's. He hadn't come all this way North to miss out on seeing her, not when they were once more in the same castle. Besides, she was one of the two people present who didn't seem to fantasise about gutting him and strangling him with his own large intestine. So safety precautions demanded he seek her out and spend ever spare moment with her.

Brienne would roll her eyes, but he saw the slight smile that tugged at her lips whenever she saw him approach. She had shown him that smile tonight, when he sat beside her at dinner.

“Lady Brienne,” Jaime said, sweeping a respectful bow and causing her to shake her head, “May I sit beside you?”

“If you must,” Brienne replied, the grudging tone of her voice somewhat mitigated by the fact she went on to discretely pour him wine and cut his tough meat. As he settled beside her, he saw the warmth fade from her eyes as she glanced over his shoulder and quickly looked away, her face creasing into a grimace.

Jaime turned to see what had caught his Lady's eye, to see a red haired Wilding gnawing on a mutton bone. Grease dribbled from his mouth and getting caught in the wild tangles of his hair. Jaime shuddered. He had seen his fair share of poor table manners, but the lascivious manner in which the Wildling directed the gaze at Brienne curled his stomach. No wonder Brienne was looking so stubbornly at her meal, despite that fact the Wilding's behaviour seemed to put her off her meal somewhat.

Looking around the table, Jaime saw a tall jug of ale and pushed it before Brienne, blocking the ginger Wildling from her sight. The gesture once more brought a smile the Lady's face.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“All part of the service, My Lady,” he joked, his eyes flickering once more towards the Wildling. He watched as Brienne finished her mouthful before asking, “Do you know that man?”

Brienne scowled and shook her head. “I do not,” she admitted, “We met at the Wall, but we have barely talked,”

“He seems to want to know you,” Jaime pointed out.

“As I am well aware. I can't help but notice his advances,” Brienne grumbled, “He's hardly subtle, is he?”

Jaime watched as the Wildling ripped out a chunk of mutton, swallowed it down whole and licked his lips.

“No,” he said, “No he isn't. You met him at the Wall you say? You never told me about him,”

Brienne shrugged and returned to her meal. “I saw no reason to. He has no significance to me,”

“Really? If nothing else, you must admit his approach is quite singular. I would have thought he'd stand out in your mind,”

Brienne scoffed. “Hardly. North, South, King's Landing or Winterfell, you can always find men like him,”

Jaime raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to go on.

“Men who make a judgement on your body, and think that you are liable to keel over unless he shoves it into your face every five minutes. Men who look at me, at my height and my muscles, and think of me as nothing more than a big bitch who needs a good fucking,” Jaime found himself placing a hand on her shoulders as her voice grew tight and bitter, “They see my height, and some like what they see and some don't, but that's _all_ they see,”

“That's not all I see,” Jaime said softly, causing a gentle blush to spread across Brienne's cheeks. Brienne shook her head, carefully evading his gaze.

“I don't consider myself particularly interesting,” Brienne admitted, “But I would like to think there is more to me than my size. Than my body,”

At this, Jaime had to laugh. “Really Brienne? The nobly born woman who gives up a beautiful castle and leaves her doting father in order to risk her life for the people she loves, doesn't consider herself interesting,”

“Right,” Brienne rolled her eyes sarcastically, “You would call me interesting,”

“I would,” Jaime confirmed, “But that isn't the first thing I'd call you,” he leaned forward to murmur into her ear.

The blush on Brienne's grew. “Oh, what would you call me?”

“Stubborn,” Jamie grinned, “And sullen and miserable,” he grabbed her hand to keep her from storming off, “And brave and strong and kind; occasionally, and honest and noble. And beautiful,”

Brienne's lovely blue eyes widened in pained disbelief, “Beautiful?” she repeated.

“The bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever met,” Jaime said simply, “After all you have done, for myself and others, how can you be anything else?”

 


End file.
